Time To Play The Game
by WayTooManyOstriches
Summary: Alone and confined in a dark mysterious room, a man is about to face a test designed by Jigsaw.


**Time To Play The Game**

The room was dark and silent. A cool breeze sifted its way from the broken plaster on the walls and wrapped around him as though it were his lover. Cracking open his eyes, he saw nothing but abyss. The steel around his wrists and ankles chafed and cut deep onto the skin as it supported his weight. Evidently, this is where he was intended to stay for the foreseeable future.

"Hello Bruce," a voice came from the darkness as a small square of bright white became visible from the corner of the room and illuminated the room. "I want to play a game."

Lifting his head up, Bruce's eyes focused to the upside down world around him and onto the television screen as the initially snowy screen became clearer and clearer until it revealed the white wooden face of his captor.

"Jigsaw" he said as he looked up towards his shackles and gave them a sharp tug.

"It would appear that you've been educated towards my reputation, Mr. Wayne." Jigsaw answered.

"Enough to know that you usually speak to your victims through a recorded message," Bruce answered smiling slightly. "I must be special for you to go through the trouble of a live conversation."

"Hardly Bruce," Jigsaw said "In truth, I have utilized this connection in order to observe your arrogance towards life being diminished first hand."

"Then you should be in here with me." Bruce replied angrily, giving the chains another pull. _Galvanised steel. Spot welded._

"No Bruce," Jigsaw said "This is a game you must play alone. Since the tragic death of your parents, you've lived a very hedonistic life of self destruction. You've squandered your almost limitless wealth on fast cars, women and narcotics, while the people underneath you suffer and wallow in despair to fund your lifestyle. Today, you will learn the price your life has. Today, you will learn that some things will cost too much even for you. The chains attached to your limbs currently hold your body in perfect balance. But soon, these chains will begin to tighten further. For some people, the prices faced in their lives can cost an arm or a leg. Today you will face such a challenge. You will have 60 seconds to make your decision; an arm or a leg. Should you fail to make this decision Bruce, it will be made for you and the chains will separate a random limb every 5 seconds until all four have been taken and the ultimate price has been paid. Let the game begin!"

A clunk of steel sounded the beginning of the challenge as the chains on Bruce's ankles began to tighten first. "This is bad" Bruce thought to himself as he began to feel the chains on his wrists follow suit. "But I'm not playing this game!"

Pulling back against the chains, Bruce tried to give himself as much slack and as much freedom as possible until one of the chains began to slowly creak. _The welds are beginning to break_ He thought to himself, pulling harder with all the upper body strength he could muster _This is my chance._

A hard yank was all it took for the right hand chain to snap at the clasp on his wrist. _One_. Then with both arms pulling the same chain, the left side was easier to break. _Two._ With both hands free, he was able to almost effortlessly break the large steel padlock securing his waist to the board behind him. _Three._

All that was left were the two clasps on either ankle which now supported the full 210lb frame. A Quick strike to each chain caused them to shatter and allow Bruce to drop to the floor and rotate with his bare feet smashing the broken glass below.

"Impossible." Jigsaw exclaimed from the screen across the room as Bruce began to walk over. "You should not have been able to break those chains, Bruce."

"Let me out, Jigsaw." Bruce ordered "This game is over."

"The game has rules, Bruce." Jigsaw answered "And much like the chains which confined you, those rules have been broken. You will remain here until a new game has been orchestrated for you and you can be tested properly." After that, the television darkened ad the connection was lost.

Bruce pressed the communicator hidden in his ear. "Alfred?" he called "Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Alfred answered from the security of the caverns beneath Wayne Manor. "I trust your mission was successful?"

"Jigsaw found me as planned." Bruce confirmed "I woke up here about ten minutes ago before he tried to test me."

"Are you alright then sir?" Alfred asked concerned for his employer's wellbeing. He knew full well what people like Jigsaw were capable of doing to his 'test subjects'. "Have you been injured?"

"No." Bruce answered "He underestimated what Bruce Wayne is capable of."

"Indeed I have, Mr Wayne." Jigsaw said, watching the screen in front of him and listening in on Bruce's conversation. "And now you have my curiousity."

"I need a drop sent to my location." Bruce said "It's time."

"Very well sir," Alfred responded, typing in the co-ordinates into the computer and setting a small rocket into the skies above Gotham. "The package has been sent, Master Bruce. It should be with you soon."

Suddenly, a roar was heard from above. "It's here now Alfred," Bruce answered as the rocket smashed through the ceiling and planted into the concrete floor. "Thanks." Walking up to the rocket, Bruce placed his open palm onto a black rectangle embossed onto the fuselage. "AUTHORISED FINGERPRINTS SCANNED!" a voice from the rocket's computer echoed through the small room.

The rocket opened up and reshaped itself into larger case containing the most advanced weapon known to man. Taking each part, Bruce Wayne transformed himself from the billionaire playboy to the weaponiser of fear; The Batman.

"Now I understand, Mr Wayne." Jigsaw's voice came back into the room as the television restarted. "This is how you managed to defy the rules of your game." Batman scowled at the screen and attached his utility belt. "This test was not designed for a vigilante. You have been gravely underestimated, Batman. And for that I apologise."

The door to the left of the dark knight buzzed as the reinforced steel swung open to reveal an empty corridor. "You were brought here under a false pretence." Jigsaw said "I wanted to test a man who I believed was wasting his life. But now I see that there is no reason for you to be playing my games. You are free to leave."

Batman turned to face the door. "I'm not going anywhere, Jigsaw." He said grabbing the door and slamming it shut. "Tonight is where your games end once and for all. I'm taking you down!"

"This is unwise Batman." Jigsaw said. "But I have developed a 'special' contingency for you should the time ever arise. And now it is time to reveal my masterpiece. It's time to play the game!"


End file.
